


Love you when I'm drunk

by Tsumichama



Category: K Project
Genre: M/M, bloodlust is an excuse for porn, bouquet is a wedding fic but maybe it's not what you think, burn is some kind of a restaurant au, compensations is domestic or sort of, gratitude is a crackish christmas fic, karma is pwp obviously, kitchen is for mikoreiweek 2015 and also the second part of burn, present is a birthday fic but it's not his birthday, touch is about their first meeting, treasure is also for mikoreiweek 2015 and it's pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumichama/pseuds/Tsumichama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikorei oneshots. BL. No particular theme. Title is a courtesy of MIKA's eponym song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Love you when I'm drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244438) by [gottahaveu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottahaveu/pseuds/gottahaveu)



> Hi guys! It's been a while, right? There are still lots of exams to come, so I can't say I'm back yet, but I had this urge to write something yesterday as I realized there weren't any Mikorei fics anymore lately.
> 
> Please forgive any error or OOCness, I'm not used to writing anymore *sobs*. Hope you'll still enjoy!

**Karma**

Last night has been one of those rare nights when Munakata's agreed to spend the night with Suoh. Or, rather than 'agreed', one would say 'wound up'; for Munakata had just been too tired to throw Suoh out of bed like he always does after their flings. Paperwork and neverending meetings with incompetent officials had made his day tiring. One too many drinks after work and a  _fortuitous_ meeting with a certain barbarian, well, had made his  _night_  tiring too. Dealing with Suoh has always been a real hassle, both mentally –because of his insufferable personality- and physically –because of… whatever it is called.

It was no wonder then that he'd fallen asleep right after  _whatever-it-is-called_. On one such mornings, Suoh always makes sure to wake Munakata so he doesn't miss work. He had neglected to wake him once, had thought he'd let him rest, but unmoved by the intention, Munakata got so mad that he had refused Suoh any for weeks. It had even took Suoh too many efforts to attract Munakata into bed after the incident so he decided that it would be less bothersome to just drag the guy out of his sleep so he doesn't get late for his goddamn boring work. It doesn't require much effort from Suoh to wake him anyway; the fact that he spends most of his days sleeping makes it so that he never sleeps for long hours in a row.

So to wake Munakata, he's found one infallible,  _pleasurable_  way for both of them –Munakata vehemently disagrees with that last part, but Munakata's never being honest, Suoh argues, so he never takes his protests seriously. With an anticipating smirk, he licks and nibbles the shell of Munakata's ear, the tickling sensation makes the Blue King turn his face to the invading object and Suoh seizes the occasion to capture his mouth for a kiss, making sure to arouse Munakata further that way. When he's not quite well awaken yet, Munakata answers the kiss, welcomes Suoh's tongue and brings a hand up to thread his fingers through his crimson mane and as the kiss goes on, Munakata's body heat gradually rises, but so does his consciousness. He then vaguely thinks that he shouldn't be there now, and shouldn't be doing what he's doing in the first place, so he makes a plaintive sound before he breaks the kiss and gets off the bed without a word.

Suoh always uses this method because Munakata  _never_ misses to make that sound, half annoyed because he has to stop the making out session, and half annoyed because he's allowed Suoh in bed  _again._ It makes Suoh smirk because that childish sound makes Munakata look almost cute, and not everybody has the privilege of seeing the Blue King look cute so the fact that it's him, Suoh Mikoto, his nemesis that witnesses it is ironical indeed. Ironical and most _endearing_ too. That thought transforms the smirk into a smile but when he watches Munakata move off the bed, usually, the smile turns bittersweet because he finds himself wishing they weren't bound by obligations that take up all their times -well, especially Munakata's.

Today, though it occurs to Suoh that it's not an office day, so he takes Munakata's wrist before the latter stands completely. Munakata looks at him, "Let go of my hand, I'm going to be late."

"It's Saturday." Suoh states. He stands to wind both arms around Munakata's torso and starts sucking at his neck.

"What? So why did you wake me?" Munakata huffs, indignant as he tries to break free of Suoh's embrace. But the Red King's stubborn.

"What makes you think that I always wake you so you can attend your boring job?" Suoh lies and his hands start to wander on Munakata's chest and abdomen.

Munakata frowns, "Well, at least I'd expected that even a barbarian like you would take responsibility for luring someone who's drunk into bed as you always do."

"You're the one who seduced me last night, you drunkard." Suoh teases. He brings his hands to either side of Munakata's shoulders, pushes him onto his back and straddles his hips. "Anyway, you have the whole weekend to rest."

Munakata sighs. He seems to have given up and decided to indulge Suoh this time (again). "I really wonder how you always manage to drag me into this kind of situation."

Suoh laughs, settles between Munakata's parted legs. "Maybe it's that you actually  _love_  me?"

The suggestion is thrown lightly, so Munakata just laughs too. He hooks his thighs around Suoh's hips and tugs Suoh down with both arms. "Yes, of course. Just as much as  _you_ do love me," he jokes.

"Ha, right." Suoh answers. He leans further down to capture Munakata's lips again and their tongues find each other immediately. One of Munakata's hands grope about to try and find the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He hands it to Suoh but the redhead doesn't take it just yet; he laces their fingers instead and pinches Munakata's nipple with his free hand. Munakata lets him do as he pleases for a while but he's aroused and the lack of attention he receives downward soon starts to frustrate him so he makes a light growl.

Suoh smirks into the kiss. "Impatient," he voices without breaking it.

"Just get on with it," Munakata launches, "we don't have all day."

"But we do." Suoh retorts, raising a brow.

"You don't think I'm going to stay here with you all day? I have  _a life_ , unlike some people I know."

"So you find your puzzles more interesting than me?" Suoh says, faking a hurt attitude.

"They are." Munakata deadpans.

"We'll see about that." Suoh says, his face challenging. He uncaps the bottle of lube, slicks his fingers and introduces three into Munakata.

Munakata makes a grimace because of the sudden stretching so Suoh's about to remove one finger but then the grimace turns into a smirk as he gets used to the intrusion. "Much better," the Blue King says, arrogance painted all over his face.

The encouragement makes Suoh curl his fingers inside Munakata and he hits Munakata's prostate. The wave of pleasure causes the arrogant look to turn into a flushed one and it's Suoh's turn to grow smug now. He leans again to nip at Munakata's throat, fingers sliding in and out of Munakata, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Munakata purposely digs his fingers in Suoh's back while Suoh prepares him. It must hurt, he knows, but it's nothing compared to Suoh's provocations, he reasons. After a while, "That's enough preparation," he says.

Suoh leaves Munakata's throat to look him in the eyes. "Enough? Wouldn't want to hurt Your Majesty," he teases.

_That's one too many jokes,_ Munakata thinks, so he raises on one elbow, determined to stand and leave that annoying barbarian there. "So you shouldn't touch me _at all_ if you're so afraid of breaking me," he throws as he tries to make Suoh move off him.

Naturally, Suoh doesn't let him. "No fun," he says with a laugh then pushes Munakata back onto the bed. He slicks his cock and slides into Munakata. He seals their mouths again and starts moving to make sure Munakata doesn't complain further. Which he doesn't. Munakata's long learned that hoping to get anything from Suoh without a fight is asking for too much. He's taking the teasing with philosophy, thinking that Suoh is a convenient and whatsmore good fuck so he's (kind of) worth the exasperation so he even makes an appreciative sound at the increasing pleasure.

It earns him a pleased growl from Suoh who brings a hand to his cock and starts stroking in tandem with his thrusts. It doesn't take long of this treatment until Munakata spills between their bodies and clenches his muscles to accelerate Suoh's climax too. He comes into Munakata a few thrusts later but doesn't stop moving until he's sure they both rode their orgasms. He then pulls out and flops next to Munakata, cleans them up and wraps and arm around Munakata's waist, preparing to go back to sleep, but then Munakata moves off the bed.

It's Suoh's turn to frown, "Where are you going?"

"I told you I have a life," Munakata says with an unreadable expression as he picks up his things.

"So you're really leaving me for your damn puzzles," Suoh pouts.

"They're more interesting, I told you that too." This time Munakata isn't able to hide the smugness on his face. It might be unfair for Suoh to say that puzzles are better than him, but he shouldn't have teased that much.  _You reap what you sow,_ Munakata speaks internally. "Try harder next time so you get the preference," he says and he exits the room, leaving Suoh looking stupidly at the door once it's closed.


	2. Compensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, have another silly short oneshot of mine. Enjoy!

COMPENSATIONS

After having been dragged by force to Munakata’s office by Kusanagi once to discuss Homra’s affairs in person, Suoh has taken the habit of coming to Munakata’s office. Often. Unfortunately for the barman, it’s never with the intention to discuss business with the Blue King but to get away from all the liveliness in Bar Homra. Munakata’s office is relatively calmer; that is, even with Munakata’s frequent (if not constant) complaints on Suoh being a barbarian, a leech on society and other bullshits of the same fashion. Either these or talks about justice or civism, which Suoh finds even more bothersome but unfortunately for him, Munakata seems to prefer the lectures over the insults even if he feels like he’s talking to wall most of the time. Still, Munakata seems to hope that if he repeats himself often enough, it will get through that _“thick empty skull”_ (these are Munakata’s words) of Suoh’s. Except that it won’t. Ever. Suoh’s long learned to ignore Munakata’s ramblings that only make him feel like he is in the presence of a bitter lecturer or a real loud radio stuck on a boring program. He’s even come to find Munakata’s voice soothing when he’d say his litanies and it usually lulls him to sleep, which is far from pleasing Munakata.

The thought of kicking Suoh’s head to wake him on these moments did cross Munakata’s mind more than once, but he reasons that the barbarian is way more bearable asleep than awake so he always lets him be. It’s also a good opportunity to shove a fair portion of his red bean paste into Suoh’s plate. Suoh always notices (obviously) but he never says anything, just throws a look at Munakata. A look that promises retaliation _elsewhere_ , but it’s not like Munakata minds. Anything is preferable to that paste after all. If Munakata was being totally honest, he’d admit that said retaliation is actually _way_ better than the paste. He’d also admit that he actually sort of enjoys Suoh’s frequent visits. Not only do they give him company for Awashima’s red bean paste, but just company in general. It’s good to have someone nearby to let his frustration on after receiving unpleasant orders from the Gold King or some other government officials. It’s not like he can pass his exasperation on his subordinates after all, so Suoh’s presence is convenient for his stress level.

One day, Suoh asks Munakata why he tolerates his presence, since he _hates_ Suoh and all.

“What kind of answer do you want, care to tell?” Munakata says, looking up from his hot tea.

“What kind of answer do you expect when you ask a question?” Suoh retorts, visibly annoyed by Munakata’s shift.

Munakata just laughs in return; he seems to be in a good mood today. “My bad. I should have known that a simple mind like yours would just want the _truth,_ unlike some people who rather want to hear something that pleases them, be it true or not.”

Suoh figures that Munakata’s talking about the person who had been talking with him earlier for that last part, and that Munakata managed to fool the bastard to his advantage somehow with his petty talk, hence his current cheerfulness. But Suoh just doesn’t care about that shit and has that feeling that Munakata’s addressing him like a child again. He’d get mad if it weren’t for the steam forming on Munakata’s glasses and the funny look the Blue King’s making. So instead, he laughs and makes a move forward to take off Munakata’s glasses. “So?”

Munakata expectedly huffs, moves to reach for his glasses and wipes them. “It’s easier to keep an eye on you this way,” he says as he puts them back on.

Suoh’s slightly raised brow shows him that the man doesn’t believe that. “Also, your presence is handy to vent my frustration on,” he admits.

“Heh, you really are a sadist, huh, Munakata?”

“I don’t want to hear that from you. And you deserve it anyway.”

At that moment, an idea flashes on Suoh’s mind, so he hums as if to agree on Munakata’s previous statement and then smirks. He gets on his knees and crawls to Munakata. “But, Munakata,” he says and he licks his lips, “there are better ways to release stress, y’know?”

The move makes Munakata retreat further back in incomprehension (or rather _apprehension_ ) of Suoh’s action until he is against the wall. Suoh’s smile then turns predatory, like a beast’s who managed to corner his prey, and he leans to Munakata’s crotch. Only then do Suoh’s intentions become clear to Munakata and he instinctively lifts a leg. The move is interpreted as an invitation by Suoh, but then he has Munakata’s foot on his face and gets forcibly pushed backward. “You bastard, it hurt!” he cries but Munakata’s ignoring him. The Blue King has already stood and he’s walking toward his desk.

He doesn’t look back at Suoh as he says, “If _that_ is the only way for you to relieve stress, then I’m afraid you won’t have anybody helping you with that matter for a time.”

Suoh doesn’t see Munakata’s face, but he can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. _Annoying._ The Blue King’s the most annoying sly bastard Suoh’s ever met, but for that reason, he’s also the funniest to mess with. Suoh stands too and carries a plate full of Awashima’s bean paste to Munakata’s desk. “Then I guess you’ll have to eat this on your own _for a time_ , too.”

The hit doesn’t miss and Munakata snaps, “You bas-”

He doesn’t finish his sentence because Suoh’s index finger is on his mouth. “Shh,” he says with a devilish leer, “you shouldn’t swear in your uniform, Munakata Reisi, respectable captain of Scepter 4.”

Munakata is fuming by now, “I hate you, Suoh Mikoto.”

“Yeah, figured as much. See you tonight then, Munakata.” And the Red King walks out of the office, triumphant.


	3. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is my Christmas gift to the Mikorei fandom (and an apology for being so long at updating orz )  
> Anyway~ Merry Christmas Everybody, and enjoy! \\(^o^)/

It’s Christmas Eve but Munakata’s still at work. There’s no day off for protectors of justice after all. However, it’s been a fairly peaceful day –even a peaceful _week_ , actually. Ever since that incident from days prior, when Munakata had to get personally involved because the Red King’s powers had gone berserk _again,_ HOMRA hasn’t made any move -probably because these merry-makers have been getting ready for Christmas, Munakata presumes. Of course, he isn’t going to complain. It gives him some free time to think of a little party for his own clan as well. Fushimi would disagree with Munakata’s concept of _free_ time, given that there is a stack of papers on his desk, but Munakata argues that these can wait until after Christmas. The Clan’s unity is more important.

He is in the middle of mentally planning the party when his phone rings. The screen displays _‘Suoh Mikoto’_ so Munakata doesn’t bother answering, just touches the ‘decline’ button. There’s no way Suoh would call him for any _important_ reason, after all. It’s Kusanagi who’d call if that were the case so Munakata feels no guilt in ignoring Suoh. Unfortunately for him, his phone rings again right after he’s cut the call and _surprise,_ it’s Suoh again _._ Munakata would ignore the call this time as well, but reasons that, given the Red King’s stubbornness and all the free time he’s got, the man would just keep on dialing again and again until Munakata does answer. The least bothersome option is to accept his call now.

“What do you want?” he asks in the sternest voice he can manage (he doesn’t have to try hard for it)

“Think I’m lost,” Suoh says in his usual bored tone.

Munakata’s brow twitches at the ridiculous answer and for a moment, he feels the urge to cut the call _now_ , but reminds himself that it would be of no use since Suoh would just keep on harassing him then. He tries to think of anything that would shorten the chore. “Suoh, are you drunk?”

“No, I’m _lost,_ ” the bastard answers with what Munakata would swear to be a trace of _mockery_ in his voice so now Munakata feels like just throwing his phone at the door, but that would be a waste so he takes a deep breath and says, “And how is that my problem in any way?”

“Come and find me.”

Munakata now has the conviction that Suoh _must_ be drunk to make such a foolish request (and for getting lost in the first place). “Pray tell me how I am supposed to find you when even _you_ don’t know where you are?”

“C'mon, you Blues have these machines to locate people, don’t you?” the Red King says.

It’s true that they _do_ have that, but there’s _no_ valid reason to use these right now. “We are not a lost person agency, Suoh. And speaking of localization systems, use your GPS if you’re lost.”

“Doesn’t work.”

Fate really doesn’t seem to be on Munakata’s side in this.

He sighs. “Fine, I’ll send you your location in an hour.” That’s what he should have done since the beginning, he realizes, but unfortunately there’s that part of him that can’t help starting a bicker whenever he talks with Suoh.

“No,” says the annoying man.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” If Suoh intends on pushing Munakata’s patience to its limits, he’s very close to succeeding.

“You _come_ here,” Suoh demands.

“I’m busy, Suoh.” He has no intention of wasting his evening to go find some drunkard, be that drunkard a King -and accessorily his _friend_ on good days, but this obviously _isn’t_ one of these days, anyway.

“Munakata,” Suoh calls.

“What?”

“You can’t be busy on Christmas Eve when HOMRA hasn’t done anything in days. So if you aren’t here in two hours, I’ll do without you and use my sword of Damocles to locate myself.”

 _These aren’t geared for that purpose_ is what Munakata wants to say but he feels that saying that isn’t going to stop the drunkard from trying anyway. Meaning he really _has to_ go since he can’t risk having Suoh use his sword now… meaning that he’s lost an argument to a barbarian, “I _really_ hate you, Suoh Mikoto.”

“I’ll see you later, Munakata,” Suoh says in an irritating triumphant voice and he ends the call.

Munakata rubs his temples to chase the headache that’s formed during the conversation and stands to head to Fushimi’s desk. The teen’s probably the one who’ll be able to locate Suoh the quickest.

“Fushimi-kun,” the Blue King starts, “I’d like you to find the Red King's location for me.”

The teen looks at him with anything in his expression but enthusiasm, “No.”

“Why?”

“Three reasons: that’s not what I’m paid for, I don’t even have his phone number and _I don’t want to._ ”

More than in any other day, Munakata understands the young man’s aversion for the Red King and his unwillingness to do anything for the man, but it’s not the right time to form an anti Suoh Mikoto coalition. “If I give you his number, could you overlook the two other reasons?” he requests.

Fushimi clicks his tongue, “Do I really have a choice?”

“Considering that if I don’t find him in about two hours, the barbarian is going to cause trouble on Christmas Eve, then, no, you don’t,” Munakata says.

It doesn’t take long for his third-in-command to locate Suoh and Munakata immediately heads to the place, eager to end this farce as soon as possible. He doesn’t take anyone with him. Suoh must be alone there so he won’t need his men to take care of other members of HOMRA anyway.

* * *

It turns out that the place is a deserted hangar at the outskirts of the city and Munakata wonders _how on earth_ Suoh’s managed to get there without intending to. He finds Suoh peacefully sleeping on a chair inside the hangar, which irritates Munakata even more since he doesn’t look like a lost person _at all._

Suoh wakes before Munakata’s had time to push him off his chair and he says with a grin, “So you actually came.”

“You and your puerility have left me with no choice,” Munakata explains. “Let’s leave this place now,” he says, turning on his heels to head to the exit but Suoh then grabs his wrist and Munakata shoots him a questioning look.

“Not so fast,” Suoh says, still smirking.

Munakata snaps,.“You called me during work hours for a foolish reason, even asked me to leave my office using threats and I came. So what _else_ can you possibly want?”

Suoh stands from his chair and without letting go of Munakata’s wrist, steps a bit closer and says in a barely audible voice, “To thank you.”

“Excuse me?” Munakata says, unsure if he’s heard Suoh right.

The Red King breathes an exasperated sigh, “You really are _dense_ sometimes, y’know that, Munakata?”

 _‘Dense’_ he said. Munakata laughs, "I had thought I’d just heard you thank _me.”_ But of course he didn’t, you don’t call people you thank _‘dense’._ It had to be something else.

“But that’s exactly what I said,” Suoh snaps. 

So he _hadn’t_ misheard Suoh, then. He stares blankly at Suoh at the realization and now it’s Suoh who looks somewhat annoyed. Seeing that Munakata isn’t about to say anything in his shock, Suoh continues, “You really have to be doing that on purpose, right? For what other reason do you think I went through the trouble of calling you there and set that table?”

 _Table?_ It’s only now that Munakata notices that there is a dining table in front of the chair Suoh was sitting on earlier, as well as another chair; he’d been too focused on Suoh since he’d arrived to register anything else.

Though he’s somehow understood the purpose of Suoh’s masquerade now, there’s something he still doesn’t get, “To thank me _for what_ , exactly?”

Suoh gives him a look that clearly means that the answer should be obvious, “For helping me keep my powers at bay every time.”

Munakata quirks an eyebrow, “That’s my job anyway, you know… but well, you’re welcome. I’m curious though, how come a barbarian like you were considerate enough to even notice what people do for you?”

Suoh huffs, “That condescending part of you surely isn’t something I’m grateful for... Anyway, it’s Kusanagi who told me that I should thank you after that last time.”

Munakata isn’t surprised in the least when he learns that, since this thoughtful initiative couldn’t have come from Suoh, after all. “And I suppose all this scheme to make me come here is a courtesy of your barman as well?”

“No, that was Totsuka,” Suoh corrects.

 _Such meddlesome clansmen_ , Munakata thinks. “That, along with that dinner, right? That would be just like that fancy man.”

“That was Anna’s idea, though.”

Which explains all those red things on the table: napkin, serviettes and even _roses._ Munakata shakes his head, but he’s smiling now. “You HOMRA really have a bad influence on that child, from what I can see,” he mildly scolds.

“You’ll let her decide about that,” Suoh says lightly. “Anyway, it’s gonna get cold,” he continues, pointing at the plates.

Munakata’s still smiling, “Then you can just heat it up, right? I’m here to stop you from burning everything, after all.”


	4. Bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Have an angst free (I think?) wedding fic ^w^  
> Enjoy!

Munakata can’t really tell if the event is surprising or not. On one hand, it seems rather unbelievable that two important members of rival clans such as Scepter 4 and Homra have decided to get married in a public ceremony like this. On the other, said members have always been flirting more or less openly for a long time, and have on more than one occasion tried to make the two clans cooperate so everyone’s always been kind of waiting for the two of them to finally take the plunge. Regardless, Munakata feels genuinely happy for his precious lieutenant, Awashima Seri, because even if he’s never liked the groom, Kusanagi Izumo, he knows that she must have chosen him for a reason and that the man must be less annoying to her than he is to Munakata.

Also, this union between the two second-in-commands of the two clans offers the perspective of more peaceful relationships between the Blue and Red clans. And more peaceful relationships mean fewer disturbances caused by HOMRA, and thus less workload for Scepter 4, which will give them more free time for social gatherings to strengthen their bonds (as well as more time for Munakata to spare for his puzzles)

 _It really is all for the better_ , Munakata concludes. Well, if not for the presence of a certain barbarian who always manages to annoy Munakata in one way or another whenever they meet. To the Red King’s defense, though, he’s done nothing wrong until now, has been behaving decently during the whole ceremony -for a barbarian, that is. If he were totally honest, Munakata would even admit that Suoh looks really good right now with his white suit, but it’s not the right time to think about that, he thinks, he didn't come here to admire Suoh, after all. He’s here as Awashima’s witness, along with Fushimi.

They’re not exactly Awashima’s closest friends, but she probably thought that the presence of Scepter 4’s three leaders would add meaning to this symbolic union between the two clans. Kusanagi’s witnesses are Suoh –naturally, as well as their crow, Yata, probably for the same reasons as Awashima’s. Needless to say they all accepted right away when they were asked -or well, except for Fushimi who only agreed when he learned that Yata would be Kusanagi’s witness, because at first he’d protested that there were people better fit for the role. But all four men are with the bride and groom in front of the Mayor now, and it’s all that matters.

The ceremony goes without incident. It’s a classic occidental style ceremony –a favor Awashima did to her western-culture-lover groom, and even their attires are European style; a white suit for Kusanagi, and for Awashima, a white gown, a bridal veil and a bouquet.

The moment Awashima decides to throw the bouquet is at the exit of the town hall. The unmarried ladies –Scepter 4’s female members and the Red clansmen’s girlfriends for the most part – are all gathered at the bottom of the stairs, all hysterically doing their best to stand at the front line to have more chance to catch the bouquet, in hopes to become the next girl to get married.

As he watches all these girls getting all hyped because of a mere bouquet, Fushimi drawls to Yata, “Mi-sa-kii, shouldn’t you line up with these girls now? I mean, with your girly name and you being a virgin, you totally belong there, don’t you?”

Visibly angered by Fushimi’s provocation, Yata shouts, “Come again, if you dare, shitty Monkey?!” Then he makes a move forward, probably to throw a fist at the smirking bespectacled boy, but Kamamoto stops him by pulling at his collar and says, “Yata-san, you should ignore that guy’s comments. Kusanagi-san looked really serious when he said he’d murder anyone who makes any commotion at his wedding.”

Yata clicks his tongue but calms down nonetheless and Fushimi starts pouting because of his former friend’s lack of reaction. Fortunately for the two boys, the scene’s gone unnoticed by Kusanagi, so Awashima throws the bouquet at the crowd without further incident.

The “lucky girl” turns out to be Anna. The child, thanks to her small height, has been able to thread a way to the front line through the crowd without being hustled in any way. When he sees that it’s their princess who’s caught the bouquet, Kusanagi starts to freak out then squeals, more than screams, “Anna, there’s no way you’re getting married in the near future, so for the love of god, please give that bouquet to someone else!”

The young girl looks a bit disappointed but complies anyway so she starts looking around in search of someone to hand the flowers to. The ladies give her pleading looks, probably to bribe her into choosing them, but Anna seems to be searching somewhere else entirely. When she catches sight of Munakata, she starts walking toward him, to Munakata’s greatest confusion. She then hands the bouquet to him but Munakata makes no move to take it –obviously.

He gives her a questioning look instead, and by way of an answer, she just starts looking successively at him then at Suoh. This makes the intent of the gesture crystal clear so Munakata wants to plainly refuse because so many things are wrong with this. For one, this isn’t even how it’s supposed to work; the next to get married is the girl who catches the bouquet, not the person she hands it to. For two, that bouquet is destined to future _brides_ and unlike Yata, in Fushimi’s opinion, he unmistakably _isn’t_ a woman. And for three, he has no intention of getting married any time soon, even less to _Suoh_ of all people.

However, when he sees Anna’s hopeful look, he loses the guts to decline and stretches his hand to take the bouquet. “Thank you,” he says, though he honestly has no idea what he thanks her for because this’ll probably just end up in annoying misunderstandings for him.

The girl then runs in the direction of Suoh to hide behind him. Munakata meets the Red King’s gaze who, as Munakata’d expected, is smiling at him, except that the smile lacks the mockery Munakata’d thought he’d find in it. It’s too soft, actually; so soft that it could be mistaken for an incitement to seriously consider the child’s implication, so Munakata looks away, a bit flushed. “Really, even on occasions like this, you always find ways to cause me troubles,” he mumbles, but he resolves to avoid Suoh for the rest of the festivities.

Munakata manages to succeed in his plan during the wedding meal, at least, but when people start to go to the dance floor, Munakata goes out to get away from the noise and Suoh follows him from behind. “Where’d you leave your bouquet?” he teases.

 _Mission fail,_ Munakata thinks. “I’m not going to carry it everywhere I go,” he answers, hoping that the conversation won’t take a more serious, dangerous turn.

“Those hysteric girls might steal it from you when you’re not looking, you know.”

“They’re welcome to do so,” Munakata says, in a drier tone than he intended.

“But Anna’s gonna be sad if she learns you lost it, though. She looked really serious when she handed it to you,” Suoh says.

 _Crap,_ Munakata thinks when he realizes that there is no way to avoid that subject now. “She’s still a child, Suoh. She probably doesn’t even know what it implies to get married to someone.”

Suoh laughs, “Well, probably.” After a short pause, he intently looks at Munakata and says, “But why not, though?”

Munakata frowns, “You must be kidding, right?”

Suoh shrugs without answering so Munakata adds, “We aren’t even dating.” Obviously, it’s not meant as a suggestion that they do start dating now or anything and at least, Suoh seems to understand that.

However, his answer makes things even worse, “That’s not what everyone here thinks.”

“Could you not remind me of that,” Munakata says sternly. The fact that their clansmen think they’re _romantically_ involved but try to hide it is an unpleasant thought for Munakata because he finds it humiliating on many levels; if not only because of the fact that even if they do try to hide their relationship, they've obviously failed miserably at it, and there’s also the fact he _isn’t_ romantically involved with Suoh.

Of course, they don’t hate each other, they even care a great deal about each other, to be honest, but they just aren’t compatible as a couple. “Anyway, if we lived under the same roof, we’d end up killing each other in no time,” he adds.

“Why so pessimistic?” Suoh asks amusedly.

“I’m being realistic, that’s all.”

Suddenly, Suoh start laughing so Munakata asks what’s gotten to him. Suoh answers, “Was just thinking that since apparently it’s not me you’re going to marry soon, I feel sorry for the person who’s going to marry such a stuck-in-the-mud.”

“I’m not going to marry _anyone,_ though.” Munakata doesn’t know where he got that idea from.

“But the bouquet?” Suoh asks as if he really believed in that superstition, though he obviously doesn’t but Munakata knows he’ll act as if he did no matter what Munakata may say, only to annoy him.

Munakata sighs in defeat. “Suoh,” he says. “Is there no way to end this conversation without coming to hands? Because I don’t want to be murdered by the groom, you see.” Munakata’s taken a fair amount of alcohol during the reception, so he might actually lose control if he lets Suoh tease him any further.

“So what about we make a deal, then?” Suoh proposes. “I stop pestering you about the bouquet -permanently-”

“Sold,” Munakata cuts him, not caring about what he will say next, as long as he leaves Munakata alone with that bouquet.

Suoh continues, “And in exchange, we move in together.”

Munakata stares at him bug-eyed so Suoh explains, “To verify if you’re really being ‘realistic’ when you say we’ll kill each other if we live together.”

Munakata reasons that living together is practically _the same_ as being married -minus the administrative paperwork, but more importantly, agreeing means no more talk about that stupid bouquet and it’s what matters most to Munakata at present. “Fine,” he says.

“What?” Suoh exclaims. Apparently, he wasn’t expecting Munakata to actually accept, which only strengthens Munakata’s (drunken) resolve to do this.

“You heard me,” he says. “Now remember, you _shut up_ about that bouquet. For good,” and he triumphantly walks back inside the room.

He hears Suoh chuckle in resignation then say, “We’ve gotten ourselves in some incongruous situation, huh, Munakata?”

“And whose fault do you think that is?”

Suoh laughs again, “You don’t want to hear the answer to that, do you?”

“You’re right. I don’t.”

Though he already knows, actually. _A bouquet’s fault._


	5. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~  
> It's been a while, right? *w*  
> So here, have some smut as an apology ^w^

“Should I walk you home?” Suoh proposes the raven haired man next to him, with a side glance and something akin to eagerness in his voice.

 

* * *

 

Tonight again, he met Munakata in a bar. The Blue King had arrived before him and he’d had enough drinks already to be a bit tipsy when Suoh joined him. Munakata’s mellowness made that they've been able to have a few drinks in relative cordiality; hence Suoh’s proposition to accompany Munakata just now, when he deems that Munakata’s drunk enough alcohol on a workday’s eve -well, at least, that’s what he plans on telling Munakata if he asks the reason for the kind offer. Deep down, they both know well where this’ll lead if Munakata accepts.

“I think I’ll call a taxi,” Munakata says with a crooked smile after a few moments’ hesitation. It seems there’s still a residue of rationality in the Blue King, after all.

Suoh purses his lips in disappointment but doesn’t insist. On second thought, taking Munakata to bed tonight is probably a bad idea. When Scepter4’s captain wakes up with Suoh come morning, he won’t miss the opportunity to put all the blame for his inevitable hangover on him and Suoh’s not keen on hearing that. Or that’s what he wants to convince himself of, anyway, to cover his disappointment.

He sees Munakata off to the taxi then decides to go home himself after that. He is unhurriedly walking down the street when someone -a girl, suddenly clings to him. He starts a bit, unused to this kind of approach since he became a King. People has tended to be afraid by his aura, but judging from the way she is tugging at his clothes now -although unbalancedly, this girl is obviously trying to hit on him –proof of how drunk she must be.

At first, he considers leaving her there, but he thinks that regardless of how much of a ‘barbarian’ –like Munakata always calls him- he may be, he can’t leave a defenseless woman in the streets at night. Even so, he is clueless on how to handle a drunkard of the fair sex, the only drunkard of either sex he’s ever had to take care of being Munakata, and it's not like he can (or wants to) treat them in the same way. He decides that the best thing to do is to take her to Bar HOMRA and leave her under Kusanagi’s care; as a barman, he must know better what to do in those situations.

He then wordlessly drags the girl to the bar and during the whole way, she remains hooked to him. When they're near the bar, Suoh catches sight of a certain bespectacled captain near the entrance. Suoh’s eyes widen in surprise, wondering what Munakata’s come here for, not daring to assume that he’s changed his mind and decided to take upon Suoh’s earlier underlying proposition.

When Munakata sees him, same surprise shows on his features, except it’s almost immediately swept by a deep scowl at the sight of Suoh’s companion. If looks could kill, Suoh thinks he’d probably be dead now. Before he can get a chance to utter a word, Munakata disdainfully turns away to hail another taxi.

Suoh wants to go after him at first, but reasons that it’s no use trying to put some sense in a drunk person. Moreover, he doesn’t have to justify himself before Munakata anyway; they’re not together –not really. Still, it’s with a restless mind that he enters the bar to leave the oblivious cause of his confusion in Kusanagi’s care.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, his head feels blurry; for once not because of a hangover but because he’s been unable to get any sleep last night. This time, it weren’t only his recurrent nightmares that tormented him, they were mixed with a groundless sense of unease.

When he grows sick of trying to tame these tumultuous feelings, he gets up and goes on a walk in the park in order to breathe some fresh air and let all these unpleasant thoughts evaporate.

With that intention in mind, hands in pockets and a cigarette in mouth, he commences his walk. However, his plan’s screwed when he sees Munakata walking on an adjacent lane. His rival seems to be on a patrol –or something, ostensibly aimlessly wandering about the alley. If they both keep going straight ahead, they’ll irremediably run into each other.

Suoh recalls the look on Munakata’s face last night; it wasn’t the look of false contempt he adopts when he calls Suoh a barbarian, neither was it the one of mild annoyance when they argue, but one of unadulterated anger. Suoh doesn’t feel like seeing it twice; that very look he knows has been the cause of his anxiety since then.

At first, he considers going the other way to avoid Munakata but decides against it. Munakata was really drunk last night, so he may have forgotten about the event. Whatsoever, if he _does_ remember, it’s probably better to clear out the misunderstanding –not that Suoh owes him anything, he reminds himself, but still.

Suoh then keeps going on the same lane and at the intersection, their eyes meet. When he sees Suoh, Munakata doesn’t show the same look of irritation as last night. No. But it’s not much better, actually. Suoh can tell that he’s _still_ angry but tries to contain his feelings –a sure sign that he _hasn't_ forgotten.

Munakata looks like he doesn't want to engage in a conversation with Suoh right now so he speeds up his pace, without even giving Suoh the faintest gesture of acknowledgement.

Now annoyed by the guy’s reaction, he catches up to Munakata, grabs him by an arm, and then drags him to the nearest bench. Suoh’s not letting Munakata go without telling him what he has to say.

As expected, though, Munakata isn’t willing to listen so they start arguing and eventually, it degenerates to the point that they come to hands. To Suoh, at least, fighting is way better than the silence treatment Munakata intended to give him earlier. In all honesty, he _loves_ fighting Munakata; it’s one of those few things that can make his blood boil –not quite in the same way than it does when they’re in bed, but it’s quite similar in truth. Suoh can feel his anxiety dissipate slowly. He knows that without fail, it’s the same for Munakata; his anger must have died down when they were fighting –it always does, so talking should go smoother now.

Without warning, in the middle of the fight, Suoh completely drops his guard. The move catches Munakata by surprise and he isn’t able to completely veer a strike that hence grazes Suoh’s shoulder. In the motion, Munakata tumbles and pushes Suoh down with him so that he’s on top of Suoh now.

“Are you out of your mind?” Munakata says frowning, but there’s a mix of irritation and concern in his voice.

Suoh laughs. “Think I’m being the responsible one, here, though. I’ve just put an end to a childish fight with a jealous drunkard.”

“Who in their right minds would be jealous over a predator who takes any drunk people he meets to bed?” Munakata protests.

Suoh smirks. “Nah, I think you’re wrong there, Munakata.” He reaches up to tuck strands of raven hair behind Munakata’s ear. “I’m only into _some_ drunkards, if you see what I mean,” he says suggestively.

Munakata looks a bit caught off guard by the comment. Then for a moment, he looks like he’s thinking and somehow, he seems to believe Suoh –or give him the benefit of doubt, at least. After all, he knows very well that Suoh just isn’t a guy to ever bother with lies whatever the situation.

Munakata sighs. “Anyway, you’re bleeding,” he points. “We should treat that wound before it gets infected.”

Suoh looks at his shoulder and it’s only now that he notices that Munakata’s sword had cut his shoulder earlier but the adrenaline rush from their fight must have made that he hasn’t felt any pain until now. “It’s nothing,” he says. “Wouldn’t want to abuse the Blue King’s time for such a scratch.”

Munakata shakes his head. “The cut may be deeper than you think,” he argues. “Your place is closer. It shouldn’t take long.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Suoh says. “You don’t want to be seen with me bleeding by my men.”

Munakata pensively brings a hand to his chin. “I guess that wouldn’t be good for Scepter4’s image, right? Even if you largely deserved it.” He pauses. “Then I guess we will have to go to my place instead.”

“Are you sure it’s fine for you to get side-tracked like this, captain of Scepter4?” Last thing Suoh wants is to hear Munakata reproach this to him later, so he needs to confirm.

Munakata shrugs. “I’m not getting side-tracked,” he says. “Keeping an eye on the Red King is one of my duties, anyway.”

“Well, if you put it that way.” Suoh can’t repress a grin when he looks at Munakata who’s still straddling him. “Now, if you would get off me so we can get going.”

Munakata’s cheeks redden almost imperceptibly before he stands, followed by Suoh and they start walking in silence.

 

* * *

 

When they get inside Munakata’s apartment, after taking off their shoes and jackets, Munakata instructs Suoh to wait for him in the living room and Suoh complies while Munakata fetches the medical kit. Munakata comes back, stands in front of Suoh who’s unable to shake the feeling that Munakata’s up to something.

“Take off your shirt,” Munakata bids the same way some scary dentist would tell his next victim to open his mouth.

In a different situation, Suoh would tease him about such a demand, but now he just frowns, wary of what Munakata wants to do.

Munakata rolls his eyes at Suoh’s hesitation. “How do you want me to tend to that cut if you keep your shirt, pray tell?”

Suoh’s still frowning when he slowly takes the stained shirt off and carelessly tosses it on the couch behind him. Munakata smiles approvingly, but the effect’s far from reassuring. He puts the medical kit he’s been holding on a nearby end table, draws nearer and puts a hand on top of Suoh’s bared shoulder –the one opposite to his wounded shoulder. With that hand, he firmly pushes Suoh down on top of the couch while he leans to apply his mouth right onto the cut. Suoh feels Munakata’s teeth graze his torn skin. The contact is light, but it still stings a little so Suoh twitches slightly.

He still manages a smirk when he says, “Are you a vampire or what?”

Munakata doesn’t answer and just applies a bit more pressure with his teeth, but it’s still not to the point that it really hurts. Suoh makes no move to push him away. Contrary, he pulls at Munakata’s hips so he’s on Suoh’s lap now. “Is this how you Blues ‘treat’ wounds?” he asks amusedly.

Munakata looks up with a mischievous leer. “I’ll leave the answer to that question up to your intelligence,” he says before taking his glasses off. He leans down again, except this time he doesn’t put any tooth. He licks the cut instead, mouth pressed firmly against Suoh’s shoulder. Munakata’s tongue feels hotter than usual on the wound, so hot that Suoh forgets about the pain. He knows that later, when the wound comes in contact with cold air and dries, he’ll regret letting him, but now he doesn’t care and brings a hand to Munakata’s nape to encourage him. Munakata adds some sucking to his ministrations for a few moments then finally pulls back, looking annoyingly proud of himself.

Suoh doesn’t have the heart to really chide at him, only manages to say, “You bloodsucking bastard,” before pulling Munakata for a kiss with both hands. Munakata doesn’t resist and obligingly opens his mouth to let their tongues meet. Suoh can taste blood in that kiss – _his_ blood, but he doesn’t know how it makes it feel even more erotic. Somehow, his mind’s in a haze now and he can’t think straight anymore. He bites at Munakata’s lip with the intention to draw blood, wondering what the mix of both their bloods would taste like, plus he’s heard that some people seal an eternal union in a similar way. He’s so lost in these thoughts that without the disapproving sound Munakata’s making, Suoh knows he would really have bruised Munakata’s lips –they’re already a bit swollen. “Sorry,” he says contritely. “Kind of got carried away.”

Munakata smiles indulgently. “What for? It’s only fair,” he says as he softly traces the area adjoining Suoh’s cut with his index. “Let’s say we’re even now.”

Whether Munakata says that for sucking on his wound or for inflicting it in the first place, Suoh doesn’t know –doesn’t _care_. He just hums and leans in to kiss Munakata again while he tugs at Munakata’s tie to undo it. Then he starts unbuttoning Munakata’s vest and shirt, seeking the contact of Munakata’s torso against his skin. He shifts their position so that he’s the one on top now with Munakata lying on the couch. He grins at Munakata. “Is this still part of ‘tending to my wound’?”

Munakata looks unmoved by the taunt. “Shut up or I might change my mind and leave you there,” he simply says and Suoh’s more than happy to comply. He unbuttons Munakata’s pants and takes it off along with his boxers in one swift motion. Munakata parts his legs and positions them on either side of Suoh’s hips while Suoh reaches at the medical kit in search of something that could be used as lube. He smirks at the thought that Munakata has initially taken the kit to use it for _Suoh_ , not him, but Suoh knows better than to voice the remark, pours a fair quantity of a tube on his hand instead.

He circles Munakata’s entrance with his index for a few moments before inserting it. A faint flush starts appearing on Munakata’s face and his arousal becomes more evident, to Suoh’s greatest delight. Suoh makes gyrating seesaw motions with his finger for a little longer and then he inserts a second finger. Munakata’s flush darkens and he bites his lip to stop himself from making a sound as the intrusion becomes more uncomfortable but he’s still stubbornly keeping eye contact with Suoh –his way of defying Suoh, even in such a position. The latter smirks, accepting the challenge, and he scissors his fingers. He makes sure to avoid his weak spots, just to annoy him, but Munakata holds firm, even manages to return Suoh’s smirk as Suoh leans down to support himself with his free arm. At the third finger though, Munakata shuts his eyes and convulsively grips the border of he couch with his hand because that’s the moment Suoh choses to brush his prostate to compensate for the pain of the invasion.

Suoh deems that Munakata should be ready by now but he doesn’t take his fingers out just yet. There’s too much fun in watching Munakata slowly get undone like this and it makes him wonder if he could make him come with just this. He suspects he could if he tried hard enough but in the end, it’s the patience that faults him because his jeans start feeling too tight.

He finally withdraws his fingers to free his own erection and stroke his cock to full hardness. He positions himself right against Munakata’s entrance and as he pushes in slowly, he feels Munakata’s breath hitch but he doesn’t stop until he’s buried to the hilt inside him. He lets Munakata adjust his respiration before starting to move, lets him put his arms behind his back and pull their bodies closer. Then he starts thrusting, hard and fast to try to wring a sound out of Munakata’s throat but all he earns are breathy exhales and an arch of his back.

It doesn’t dishearten Suoh who now goes for his collarbone without slowing down his thrusts. He nips and sucks at the sensitive skin and feels the hands on his back grip tighter. He notices that Munakata somehow seems to avoid his hurt shoulder this time even though he’d usually scratch his shoulder blades without holding back. It’s an evident proof that he does this on purpose each time –not that Suoh didn’t know already, but the consideration this one time remains endearing. He licks up Munakata’s throat, then to his jaw and finally his lips. While Munakata welcomes his tongue into his mouth, Suoh brings a hand to finally give attention to Munakata’s cock. Munakata finally lets out a choked moan but by now Suoh barely registers it –he’s getting closer and closer. He relentlessly thumbs the tip of Munakata’s cock to bring him closer to the edge too. Munakata comes first, but Suoh almost immediately follows with a groan of satisfaction against Munakata’s mouth.

He waits for them both to come down from their highs before pulling out and then he sits up. With an amused smile, he looks down at Munakata who’s still lying on the couch with apparently no intention of moving from there –or even of covering himself, for now. “Is this an invitation for a second round?” Suoh asks.

“It’s an invitation for nothing,” Munakata says, but there’s no shade of annoyance in his voice. “Can’t people just relax for a few moments after a bad night?”

“‘After a bad night,’ huh? Should I understand that the morning was better?” Suoh says, now smiling smugly.

“It’s always fun beating you up,” Munakata says mirroring Suoh’s expression.

Suoh laughs. “Well, if you’re going to ‘treat’ me like this each time, I’ll gladly let you have your fun more often.”

Munakata finally sits up. “Speaking of which,” he says still smiling, “I still haven’t finished disinfecting it.”

For a moment, Suoh hopes that it means Munakata’s up to another round but that hope fades when he sees Munakata grab a bottle of disinfectant and a bit of cotton. Judging from Munakata’s expression, he knows that from this point on, the rest of the treatment isn’t going to feel as pleasurable as earlier –for Suoh, that is. Munakata, on the other hand, looks very much like his fun has only just begun. Suoh swallows and smiles resignedly. Every pleasure comes with a price, he tells himself. Some with a certain sadist cost more than others.

_But they’re still largely worth it._


	6. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So when I saw the poster preview with our bbies working as waiters, I just happened to think, this needs some AU. And then there was this fic.

Munakata is currently working part-time as a waiter at a popular restaurant in town. His shift has just started and he’s taken his first order but tonight for some reason, he isn’t exactly looking forward to serving it. The Chef on duty is Suoh Mikoto and though Munakata is no soothsayer, he _knows_ just what’s going to happen. The dish is covered but he doesn’t need to see or smell to know. He still manages to serve the dish with his usual suave and confident voice. “Your stuffed fish with sweet and sour sauce,” he says, and he’d almost add ‘ _burnt,’_ because doubtless that’s what it is, but he just lifts the steel cover graciously, swiftly and without the slightest hesitant trembling. He’ll remain professional until the end.

So the fish _is_ burnt. Yet, Munakata doesn’t even twitch at its sight, too used to this now, though he thinks that maybe he should show some confusion, because the customer definitely isn’t pleased.

“This fish is burnt,” the customer says, though he remains polite –most people always seem to remain quite deferent around Munakata and whatever the reason, Munakata’s thankful for that.

“This is embarrassing, sir,” he says. _Embarrassing but not surprising,_ he doesn’t add. “I shall tell the Chef to prepare another one right away. We apologize for the inconvenience.”

This kind of situation has become painfully familiar by now, because Suoh always burns Munakata’s first orders in each of his shift. Much like a greeting ritual between them, except there’s nothing cordial about it. They'd disliked each other at first glance, and that's how it started. Munakata’d complain to the manager, Kusanagi Izumo, but the barbarian’s the co-owner of the place, so there’s no point even in trying, really. The most offending thing in this is that he only burns Munakata’s orders, being an excellent Chef in every other aspects –probably the reason to why the restaurant hasn’t closed after these multiple scorched food incidents.

He replaces the cover so that the other customers don’t see the offending excuse of a fish and takes it back to the kitchen, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

When he gets in the kitchen, though, he lets his frustration seep. He snaps the dish next to the stove Suoh’s currently cooking at. “This is burnt,” he says between his teeth. “Again.”

The bastard only smirks, turns to face Munakata and shrugs. “Oh?” he says almost indifferently. “But I’m pretty sure it’s still good, though.”

“How the hell’s this crap supposed to taste like anything but coal,” Munakata says, and he hates how swear words tend to infiltrate his language when he speaks to the man. He hates it even more because he knows that’s what the barbarian’s after, since he always complains about Munakata’s ‘swanky’ way of speaking.

“So how about you take a bite and see for yourself, then?” Suoh suggests as he uncovers the dish and picks a bit of the fish with a fork to hold it out to Munakata.

Munakata mechanically leans to sample the fish but the sight of Suoh’s widening smirk makes him realize what he was about to do. He’d almost hate himself for his unconsciousness. He snatches the fork from Suoh’s hand and bites at the fish. He hates to admit it -there are _so many_ things he hates about his interactions with Suoh, but it actually _does_ taste good. What’s worse, it shows on his face and that, too, he hates.

“See?” the Cook says triumphantly. _Annoyingly_. “Don’t judge a fish by its cover.”

Munakata truly wants to resign now. “Then go say that to that customer who’s still waiting for his order,” he says but Suoh’s not listening. Instead, he leans in to lick at Munakata’s bottom lip, presumably to have a taste, too, but the argument’s not credible as there’s still a huge piece of fish just below him.

 It’s not exactly the first time Suoh’s making a pass at him, actually, but it’s never been this blatant. Munakata isn’t sure why it started, his first (and most solid) assumption is that it was just the barbarian trying to find new ways to annoy him. At first he’d succeeded, but then Munakata came up with the idea that if he feigned to go along -even faintly, with his advances, it’d unsettle the cook. And he'd been right. Not that it made the annoying man stop, but instead, it’s become a sort of game between them. Still, that doesn’t mean what Suoh did just now wasn’t off-limit.

“I could sue you for harassment,” he says indignantly, but he finds that he doesn’t feel any repulsion, and he hates that, too.

“Or you could come over for dinner and we could talk about it.” Suoh says with a seductive grin, not one bit moved by the menace.

Munakata blinks a few times -the invitation is completely unexpected. And yet, he finds himself _considering_ it.

Yes, there are so many things he hates about his interactions with Suoh, but what he hates the most is his own incapacity to bring himself to actually hate the man himself. Despite his myriad of flaws, Munakata can’t help but admire his cooking skills and the way he seems to be able to attract and inspire people without trying.

And, really, the barbarian’s good looks don’t help at all.

He’s interrupted in his thoughts by the smell of something burning. It’s not his fish but the dish Suoh was cooking when Munakata came to demand a replacement for his sabotaged order. What’s funny is that this time Suoh didn’t do it on purpose –of course, he didn’t since it wasn’t something _Munakata_ was supposed to serve, so when a waiter, Kamamoto comes to ask for it, Suoh looks genuinely confused. He tells him to come back later and to offer the customer something to compensate for the wait.

Munakata’d complain about how differently the cook treats the other waiters, but instead, the scene makes his mouth curl upward in amusement and he forgets about his irritation from earlier. After all, it’s so rare to see Suoh so discomfited; most of the time, he looks either bored or smug, so witnessing this moment feels like a small victory.

It also makes him feel generous.

“So, we were talking about dinner,” he says, acting as if the whole Kamamoto incident had never happened. “When?”

For a moment, Suoh doesn’t even seem to understand what Munakata’s saying and he furrows his brows in deeper confusion. When it finally hits him, his eyes  widen in surprise and Munakata finds the whole scene delightful. If he weren’t in a sort of a victory’s high, maybe he’d question why teasing Suoh like this has this effect on him, but for now, he just adds to his taquinerie. “Are you still there?” he asks mischievously.

Suoh seems to have come back to his senses, somehow. “Uh- Yeah.”

Munakata chuckles. He’s starting to understand why Suoh likes teasing him that much. “So, when?” he repeats, still waiting for Suoh to answer.

“How does tomorrow sound, since you’re so _eager_ about it?” Suoh finally suggests.

“Tomorrow’s my day off,” Munakata says. “So I’ll go directly to your place after your shift ends.”

“Say 9:00 pm tomorrow then. You know where I live, right?”

“The only place a barbarian can live in and still manage not to get to work at ungodly hours everyday: upstairs, in his very workplace.”

Munakata can almost see the vein popping out on Suoh’s forehead.

“I really don’t know how no one’s ever tried to beat you up when you deliver this kind of speech so casually,” he says.

He knows Suoh isn’t expecting an answer, but Munakata gives him his most sheepish smile. “Unfortunately, I don’t know what’s going on inside a barbarian’s head. But if you find another barbarian and try to discuss it with them, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Suoh gives him a look that’s a mix of _‘see what I mean?’_ and _‘don’t push your luck’_ so he thinks that maybe it’s time he stopped -for tonight, at least.

He isn’t leaving before giving a last blow, though, so before walking away, he says, laughing, “So I’ll leave you with your burnt dishes, then. Our customers are still waiting.”

* * *

 

He gets to Suoh’s apartment earlier than the appointed hour (he tells himself that it’s because the traffic seems lighter than usual tonight.)

It feels funny, coming to the restaurant for reasons other than work; even funnier to think that it’s for a rendez-vous with _Suoh Mikoto_ , so the last thing he wants is for one of his co-workers to see him here tonight. He hurries upstairs and rings at Suoh’s doorbell, not caring if Suoh thinks he was so eager for their ‘date’ that he showed up too early. Because he _wasn’t_. It was the traffic.

Suoh doesn’t take long before opening the door, and apparently, he was still in the middle of cooking when Munakata rang. Suoh is dressed in his Chef’s uniform and Munakata isn’t sure why it looks better on him now than it does in the restaurant’s kitchen. Or maybe is it because Suoh hasn’t done anything to annoy him today that he appears on better lights to Munakata -plus Munakata’s still giddy from last night’s banter.

In any case, Munakata’s quite sure Suoh doesn’t cook like this everyday when at home, so the attention is for him and actually, he’s very much appreciating the sight.

Suoh greets him with a smirk. “You’re early,” he points. “Were you afraid I’d burn our food?”

Munakata huffs, though he's almost relieved Suoh hasn't taken the conversation elsewhere. “Well, have you?”

“Still looked okay when I left the kitchen to open the door,” he answers.

The comment’s actually far from reassuring, but Munakata also knows Suoh didn’t mean it to be, anyway. He sighs, he was a fool for hoping Suoh’d behave on this date he'd suggested himself. “Then get back to your stove, I’m not eating another of your burnt dishes,” he says, trying to chase the memory of what happened after he'd sampled one pf those just yesterday.

Suoh just laughs and gestures him to come in. When they get to the living room, Suoh asks whether Munakata wants to wait there until the meal’s ready or to follow him to the kitchen.

“To get to know each other better,” he says teasingly.

Munakata isn’t particularly interested in getting acquainted with the barbarian, but he’s always been curious to watch him cook, as in _really_ watch him cook, without the serving of his orders getting in the way, so he goes for the latter suggestion.

Suoh smirks but Munakata ignores him and they wordlessly head to the kitchen from where no suspicious smell emanates, fortunately.

Suoh resumes his preparations, and Munakata leans on the counter next to him, careful not to get on his way but still close enough to observe him.

He catches sight of fries among the ingredients and frowns lightly, “What exactly are you making now?”

Suoh grins. “Oriental chicken burger with French fries,” he says sheepishly, looking up from the stove.

Munakata raises his brow. _So junk food, then?_ It’s not like Munakata was expecting some haute cuisine or anything, but eating out would have been less bothersome for both of them in this case.

“Wanted to make you taste some commoner’s food,” Suoh explains, but Munakata’s even more confused.

He does try to keep a healthy diet, but it’s not like he’s never eaten fast food in his life. 

“Just what kind of an eccentric do you take me for?” he finally says.

“For a stuck-in-the-mud who is used to gastronomic cooking,” Suoh says, making it sound obvious.

Munakata sighs. It’s not even the first time someone’s taken him for some rich heir with noble lineage, so maybe it shouldn't be any wonder. “If I were born with a silver spoon as you seem to believe, why do you think I’m working at the restaurant?”

“How should I know? Some people just have weird hobbies.” _You more than the average freak,_ his eyes seem to add in stead of his mouth.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m actually doing it to cover my living expenses, like any college student.” After all, his puzzles aren’t going to pay themselves. Suoh looks at him like he’d just said he’s actually a woman or some other incongrous revelation so Munakata laughs. “Well, it looks like you aren’t going to show me anything new tonight.”

As expected from him, though, Suoh recovers quickly from his initial astonishment. “I’ve got more than one trick up my sleeve,” he says confidently.

Munakata doesn’t reply but just smirks at him, accepting the challenge -looking forward to it, even.

* * *

 

During the course of the evening, Munakata has to concede that Suoh _did_ manage to impress him. Until tonight, he hadn’t known that junk food could taste as good as it usually deceivingly looks in the ads. Also, he finds that despite –or _because of_ their constant bickering, Suoh’s company is actually… _enjoyable_  when he isn’t going out of his way to ruin Munakata’s orders.

 _This won't do_ , he thinks. He’d come prepared with a litany to lecture Suoh’s hospitality, but he’d just be picky if he said anything now. In his ever competitive mind, this practically counts as a _defeat_ , and to none other than his most insufferable tormentor.

 _Or maybe not_.

When Suoh stands to clear the table, Munakata yanks him down to let their mouths meet. Suoh nearly drops the plates, but Munakata pays no mind. As he licks on Suoh’s bottom lips to prompt him to give him access, he finds that Suoh strongly tastes of cigarettes –not that he dislikes it, he’s a kind of nicotine addict himslef. Suoh lets himself fall on his knees for more comfort and loops his arms around Munakata’s neck. Munakata doesn’t let him take control of the kiss, though, and proceeds to sweep his tongue across the top of Suoh’s now open mouth, making him give out a pleased groan. When he feels Suoh’s tongue tentatively attempt to entwine with his own, Munakata still doesn’t allow him. Instead, he starts sucking on that tongue, and he positively revels on the way Suoh’s composition slowly shatters in the process. He feels Suoh’s hands slide from his neck to go for his shirt and he smirks.

That’s what he’s been waiting for.

He grabs Suoh’s hands with his own and breaks the kiss, leaving Suoh confused and frustrated. He’s quite aroused himself, but letting Suoh have his way until the end of this evening will haunt him and affect his peace of mind. So he forces his smile to hide his own arousal and lightly as he can, “That’s as far as we’ll go tonight, I’m afraid. No sex on a first date.”

Suoh makes a grimace. “As expected from such a stuck-in-the-mud,” he says but Munakata’s feeling to elated to register the insult.  Suoh then seems to realize something and grins. “No sex on a  _first_ date, huh? So you’re saying there’ll be more?” he asks hopefully.

Munakata slightly tilts his head. That much had been obvious to him, to be honest. As to _why_ , he doesn’t want to dwell on, but in any case, if Suoh thinks of it as a favor to earn, he’s not going to refuse this treat offered on a golden plate. “If you’re good in the future, I’ll consider it,” he says. ‘Being good’ means stop burning Munakata’s orders, of course, and he doesn’t need to voice it for Suoh to understand.

Suoh feigns a look of indignation (or is it genuine?) “Crafty jerk,” he spits.

Munakata lightly pecks him on the mouth, conscious that it won’t appease the red hair, will probably irritate him more, but he doesn’t even care marginally. “‘Payback is a bitch,’ is what you barbarians would say.”

He’s starting to really _like_ his interactions with Suoh.


	7. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> First of all, I have to apologize to people who've submitted prompts for making you guys wait for so long. I did start writing them, but then I've been kind of blocked at some point orz I WILL post them as soon as I can, though!  
> This one piece has been on my drafts for quite some time and I thought I'd use it as my contribution to our favorite f*cker, Suoh Mikoto's birthday -even if he doesn't deserve it *sobs*

Suoh was napping as usual on top of the couch at Bar HOMRA on a Friday afternoon when suddenly his phone beeped. He looked at the screen and raised a brow when he saw the name displayed on it.

_Munakata Reisi._

At first, he thought of calling Kusanagi. After all, for what over reason could Munakata want to message him other than business matters, anyway? Surely he couldn’t reach the Barman on his own phone. He’d never tried to contact Suoh on his phone before, had always directly contacted the Red Clan’s Number Two instead, knowing that he was the one in charge of pretty much everything in HOMRA.

But as Suoh scanned the room, Kusanagi was nowhere to be found so he had to open the text himself.

It read, _“Meet me at the Café in the Shopping Center at 6:00 pm. Do not be late.”_

How strange was that, really. Munakata usually avoided him like the plague –or so he’d always claimed despite the disturbing frequency of their impromptu meetings. Anyway, what Suoh knew was that he didn’t like the tone Munakata was using in his text. More than an invitation –which Suoh would have been happy to accept (not that he would have admitted that), it sounded too much like an order. It was just a text, yet he could hear Munakata’s commanding voice all the same.

That part of Munakata was very irritating. The way he seemed to always want to be in control of everything and everyone. Still, Suoh reasoned that _because_ of that rotten personality of his, that probably had to be the closest he’d ever get to an actual invitation. It was to be their first _planned_ meeting, maybe a step further into their strange relationship, and god only knew when –or _if_ , his stuck-in-the-mud of a rival would be willing to make another attempt if he refused this time.

Besides, he was curious to know why Munakata wanted to see him.

He sighed as he made up his mind. Really, how could he decline?

He didn’t bother to notify Munakata that he’d come to the appointment, though. He was too lazy to use his phone, and anyway, _serves him right._ Not knowing whether Suoh’d come would be his retaliation to Munakata’s imperious tone.

 

* * *

He arrived at the Café at six PM sharp. Munakata appeared mere seconds later from the opposite direction and when he saw Suoh, he gave him an approving smile. The Blue King was in a good mood, apparently. “My, Suoh. I must say I’m quite surprised –and pleased, to see that even barbarians can be on time to their appointments.”

Suoh didn’t answer. He only sat himself on a table and greeted Munakata with a smirk that didn’t quite conceal his annoyance at the double-edged comment. The truth was that the reason he was on time was that meanwhile, he’d found himself unable to sleep, not because his nightmares had kept him awake, but because he had been _anticipating_ on seeing the blue haired man.

Not wanting to dwell on the subject, he promptly directed the conversation elsewhere. “So? What'd you call me here for?” he asked.

Munakata sat in front of him and gave him his usual enigmatic smile. “Hm? Does one need a reason to invite a friend for a coffee?”

Had he not known Munakata better, he’d have fallen for that simple reason. But Suoh knew there had to be some hidden motive behind Munakata’s action. Still, there unmistakably was sincerity in the way Munakata had said the word ‘friend,’ a rare occurrence from the cunning man and Suoh really didn’t want to ruin the mood. He therefore decided to drop the matter for the moment. He’d learn it sooner or later, anyway.

They only ordered drinks, then Munakata dragged him around the shopping mall. He would stop at various stores, either making Suoh try things he’d picked or trying them himself –but mostly playing Suoh’s advisor. The items ranged from plain ridiculous to actually fashionable –at least to Suoh’s limited sense of fashion, but  what Munakata had chosen for himself never seemed to suit him. It was as if he had only chosen stores that matched Suoh’s style and never his. The thoughtful attention –which was unfortunately lost on the Red King who didn’t care one bit about fashion, only made him more suspicious. Admittedly, Munakata’s childlike enthusiasm looked kind of cute but Suoh knew better than to assume he didn't have some fishy scheme.

When they were out of the center, Suoh was determined to ask Munakata what he was up to. He lit himself a cigarette, took a drag of it but before he could speak Munakata had taken the cigarette from his mouth to put it in his own. Munakata’s lack of sense of personal space had always somehow irritated Suoh, though he was starting to get used to it. But this one habit of his, stealing a cigarette from Suoh, had rather amused him instead, with Munakata complaining about breathing toxic air around Suoh yet not minding to share a cigarette with him.

Munakata made a grimace as he exhaled the smoke. “I keep telling you to use a different brand from this cheap one,” he said.

Suoh only chuckled. “Not everybody lives off the population’s taxes to afford the luxury brands you’re using.”

Munakata sighed, took another drag before handing it back to Suoh. “If you smoked less, you _would_ be able to afford it,” he said as he gazed at the night sky. After a pause he turned to look at Suoh. “It would do your health a favor, too.”

Munakata was now having that very subtle look of worry on his face that Suoh had learned to discern. Each time, It made Suoh uncomfortable because it was so unlike Munakata to show that side of him, and moreover it was concern for _his_ sake. Yet he knew there was no way he would stop. His powers would destroy his body way faster than the cigarette would make his lungs rot anyway. Munakata had to know that, of course, but in a way, he was indirectly telling Suoh to refrain his self-destructive tendencies. Yet Suoh could help neither his nicotine addiction nor his ability to control his powers. They were parts of him that he couldn’t (wouldn’t?) tame.

The silence was getting heavier and heavier when Munakata chose to lighten the atmosphere himself. “Anyway, it’s getting dark,” he said, smiling dismissively. “We should get going.”

Suoh smiled gratefully as he let Munakata lead the way. Munakata was by nature quite persistent, but he also knew when to quit. Suoh was only a little surprised because he’d usually have put on a little more convincing. That reminded Suoh of Munakata’s agreeable mood that night, and he concluded that the Blue King was probably trying to avoid a fight. It made Suoh’s suspicions on Munakata’s intentions that night return. For Munakata to be this accommodating, he had to have something quite big to ask from Suoh.

Before he realized it, they were in front of Bar HOMRA’s backdoor. He curiously looked at Munakata to ask for a confirmation of what he had in mind and Munakata’s eyes were clearly telling him that he was thinking the same.

He smirked then hurriedly opened the door and dragged Munakata by the wrist to his room.

As soon as he’d locked his bedroom door, Munakata’s hands were immediately on his collar, pulling him for a hungry kiss. Those impatient hands then wasted no time in getting under his shirt to roam through his heated chest before running up his shoulders to his arms that he’d obediently lifted to allow his shirt to be pulled off in the motion.

As Munakata’s hands went back to his shoulders to push him on the bed, Suoh’s own worked on his belt and soon he had slipped off his pants, leaving him with only his boxers. Munakata, still fully clothed was now kneeling on top of him and was looking at him with the eyes that’d always make him hard. He was smirking with his lips slightly parted, showing the ivory of his teeth that had an almost carnivorous glint. Surely an executioner had to look like that before lowering his blade.

Munakata slowly undid the buttons of his white shirt with the same look that made Suoh swallow in anticipation. He then paused midway to play with his nipples through the thin shirt,  making a throaty purr as he did so. Suoh could feel himself going insane. He wanted to rip that shirt off, yet at the same time, he didn’t want the show to end. When Munakata was _finally_ satisfied, he resumed undoing his buttons, a little faster this time, then let the fabric slip off his shoulders.

_At last._

Munakata caught Suoh’s hands when he’d tried to go for Munakata’s belt then the Blue King pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. He reached for something in his pants pocket with the other and pulled something red from there and held it in front of Suoh’s eyes. His appealing luscious smirk turned into his more irritatingly patronizing one as he asked, “Do you know what this is?”

What it was? Well, the truth was that Suoh didn’t fucking care at the moment. He tried to free his wrists but the bastard had managed to effectively immobilize him. He also looked like he was determined to make Suoh guess what the fuck that thing in his hand was so the sooner he’d guess, Suoh thought, the sooner he’d make Munakata pay for both the teasing and this ridiculous distraction by pinning _him_ to the bed and fucking him until he couldn’t walk.

It was a thin, red leather band with a silver buckle that looked very much like an ordinary bracelet. But knowing Munakata, and given the context, it could also have been a cock ring. That would have actually explained Munakata’s attitude that night. If he’d wanted Suoh to be desperate enough to agree to wearing it, then he’d succeeded. Suoh had never minded a little bondage from time to time anyway.

Still, Suoh didn’t want to give Munakata the satisfaction of saying it right away, and the possibility was still there that it was something else, too. “Enlighten me,” he said with his most daring smirk.

“Fufu,” and Suoh could have sworn that the bastard sounded even more patronizing than before if only that was possible. “This is a bracelet,” he said.

Suoh’s smirk disappeared. Munakata raised a brow and confusedly asked, “Why are you looking so disappointed?”

Suoh sighed. They were on a bed half naked, he was painfully aroused and Munakata was showing him a goddamn bracelet. And the freak was asking him why he was disappointed. “Just continue your speech,” he said, visibly pouting.

Munakata gave him a curious look, shrugged then continued as he was asked, “It’s a bracelet that I’ve had especially made for you by the Gold Clan.”

 _That_ made Suoh’s attention return, which in turn brought back Munakata’s smirk. “It’s only a prototype, but it should help you control your powers.”

“How so?” Suoh hadn't known such a device actually existed.

“Well, basically, it will limit the amount of Red Aura you can use when you wear it,” Munakata explained. “Of course, you’ll be able to remove it when you _need to,_ for instance when you _have to_ fight another King or a similar situation that requires more of your powers.”

“What makes you think I’d accept to be put on a leash like that, Munakata?” That thing really held zero appeal in his eyes.

“For one, it should solve the problem of your recurring nightmares since you won’t have to worry about burning everything anymore,” Munakata started. “Also, it should prevent your Weismann level from deteriorating any further.” Suoh clearly still wasn’t convinced so Munakata rolled his eyes before he spoke again. “Finally, I’ll agree to do one thing - _anything_ you ask if you accept.” He grinded his hips against Suoh’s still hard erection to make his point.

That was when Munakata’s earlier attitude _really_ made sense to Suoh. It hadn’t been some kinky play that Munakata had wanted to talk him into. He'd wanted to make him agree to wear the bracelet. Munakata knew him well enough to predict that it would be difficult to convince him so he'd tried to coax him.

That cunning bastard.

Yet, knowing that it was really for _his_ own good - _his_ Weismann level,  _his_ nightmares, that Munakata had gone through all the trouble, he had to be an A-class asshole to refuse. And even if he didn’t care that much about being an asshole anyway, he would have to be stupid to decline such an offer from Munakata. He saw an opportunity that probably wouldn’t present itself twice. He wasn’t going to waste it.

“Every Friday night like this,” he demanded, “a date. And you stay the night at Bar HOMRA.”

Suoh knew that it was the last part of the request that Munakata would find the hardest to agree to, but it was also the most important part. He was done with Munakata acting like he was ashamed of being with Suoh and insisting on keeping it ‘a secret’ -as if there were still anyone in their respective clans who didn’t know, anyway. Munakata each time hurriedly sneaking out like a thief was just inconvenient for both of them. Surely it was the step further that he'd hoped for when he'd received the text.

He snorted when he saw Munakata’s face. “Now what with _your_ disappointed look?” he asked. “Were you hoping that I’d make some obscene demand, instead?”

Munakata sketched a mocking smile. “Well, I was kind of expecting that, yes,” he admitted.

 _You bet, with all that teasing,_ Suoh thought amusedly. “Unfortunately, _I’m_ not the pervert in this relationship,” he teased.

Munakata chose to ignore the insult and sighed in defeat. “Fine,” he said. “So the deal is sealed.” He released one of Suoh’s wrists and lifted the other so he could fasten the leather band around it. He then tightened his grip on Suoh’s wrist. “One last thing,” he said menacingly, “If I learn that you’ve removed it with no good reason, you will not want to have me _anywhere_ near you.”

Suoh chuckled and used his free hand to grab Munakata’s waist and roll them over to switch their positions. “You don’t even need to say that for me to know, you sadist,” he whispered as he leaned closer to Munakata’s face. “Anyway for now, I guess you’re mine for the night.”

 


	8. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys~  
> So this is my take on their first meeting. I absolutely wanted to publish it before the novel's on sale. This is for IzaChanLuv's prompt, hope you will enjoy ^w^

Munakata was in high school when he first met Suoh.

There was a park that he liked to frequent because it was calm and convenient for reading. Among the other regulars of the park were a group of three teenagers -from a different school, judging from their uniform. The one who seemed to be the center of the group was a boy around his age, lazy-looking but wild at the same time -just like a lion. And probably he was as useless as a dominant male lion, his females being his two followers –which was a waste, really. They didn’t look like delinquents, unlike their leader.

The boy actually was not a person that worthy of attention. The only reason Munakata had noticed him was his unusual crimson hair that reminded Munakata of forest fire, a presage of destruction. But even then, Munakata had never really paid the trio much mind.

 

* * *

 

They had been frequenting the same park for a year or so without so much as a nod of greeting. However, one day, as Munakata was studying at his usual table, the red haired boy came to him, looking all but pleased to do so. Munakata curiously looked up from his book, wondering what business the boy wanted with him. He slowly sat on the bench opposite to Munakata’s and the latter patiently waited for his importune visitor to speak.

“So I’m supposed to get a kiss from you,” he finally said, point blank and without preamble.

Blunt and tactless. Munakata wasn’t surprised. His uninvited guest was now throwing an annoyed look in the direction of his two comrades who were observing them from afar and Munakata understood that it had to be a bet he had lost.

“What if I refuse?” Munakata casually asked.

The boy turned his attention back to Munakata and looked at him, eyebrows lifted. He was clearly taken aback by Munakata’s laid-back reaction. He then laughed lightly (Munakata vaguely thought that he liked that voice.) “Thought you’d freak out just from the proposition.”

Munakata’s following smirk was intended to answer his surprise.

“Well?” Munakata said after a while, seeing that his question still had no answer.

A shrug and a toneless, “It will be annoying” was all he got for a response, though it didn’t bother him so much, to be honest. Munakata was no prude and he liked to experiment. And surely, sharing a kiss with a stranger could be an interesting experience.

But first things first, they could talk after at least the presentations were done. “You are?”

“Suoh Mikoto,” he said without much enthusiasm or even cordiality.

Of course, that didn’t put Munakata off. He still gave him the charming smile he always gave whenever he introduced himself.

“Munakata Reisi.” He didn’t deem it necessary to add more information. They weren’t going to work together or anything after all, names were more than enough.

Silence fell after the brief presentation. His new acquaintance didn’t look eager to drag the conversation, and neither did he look like he was going to try to persuade Munakata any more than that.

Well, it wasn’t like Munakata needed persuasion, either. He had already made up his mind.

Still, he couldn’t help an amused scoff at the boy’s taciturnity. He was still smirking when he wordlessly stood from his seat then sat at the bench adjacent to his interlocutor. When he leaned closer, his mind was still debating on what kind of kiss he would grant. However, when their lips met, all thoughts abandoned him as something akin to lightning stroke him from their point of contact and all the way to his chest.

He promptly withdrew and for the first time in years, he was confused. A simple kiss wasn’t supposed to have that effect, yet he could still feel something between a pang and a fluttering in his chest.

In front of him, the cause of his confusion looked as shocked –possibly because of how quickly Munakata had retreated from the kiss, and they just stared at each other with matching expressions for a moment. It hadn’t been unpleasant, just unsettling, and Munakata didn’t feel like elaborating on what had just happened. Apparently, Suoh took the cue as he wordlessly excused himself and left.

Munakata’s eyes followed him, trying to ignore how his lips were still tingling, as Suoh walked back to his friends who were merrily squeaking, and then he tried to turn his attention back to his book.

Try as he might, though, he couldn’t get his concentration back that day. There was a persistent taste lingering on his lips, the taste of something strong and bitter -probably cigarette, as well as a very faint sweet one, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. (Much later, he would learn that it was fruit milk, surprisingly, the delinquent's favorite drink.)

Nothing had changed on the days following their first contact, except from the fact that their gazes seemed to meet more often but they hadn’t tried to talk to the other again. Days passed and Munakata then graduated and stopped going to that park.

 

* * *

 

At some point, when he was in College, he had started smoking, out of curiosity, mostly, but also because he’d been wondering if the nicotine had something to do with his strange reaction back then. Doubtless, at the first drag, the burning that had invaded his chest had been quite similar, yet not quite the same -put simply, that time he had felt the burn a little more to the left. Anyway, Munakata had decided that he didn’t hate it –the cigarette, but he was careful enough not to let himself get addicted to the harmful substance.

 

* * *

 

After he had become the Blue King, he couldn’t trust his eyes when he learned that his old acquaintance had become the Red King. Had it not been for the picture attached to his file, Munakata would have never believed that _that_ Suoh Mikoto, lazy and unmotivated Suoh Mikoto, could have been chosen by the Slate. Or maybe the man had changed over the years –even if Munakata, for some reason, had little faith in that possibility.

It was still worth checking, though, so he decided to ‘pay his respect’ to the Red King in his domain, and he wondered if the man remembered him after these few years.

He did. And apparently, he was no less surprised than Munakata, only showed it in his own lethargic way, his rounded eyes the only testimony of his piqued interest.

Munakata could only hide his amusement behind his polite smile at the reaction. Amusement, because as he’d thought, he hadn’t changed -except from his hair that now accentuated his leonine traits.

This time, too, he was the first to speak. “Munakata, wasn’t it?”

Munakata repressed the urge to ‘praise’ him for remembering his name and opted for a simple nod. It wasn’t the time for provocations. As old ‘acquaintances,’ maybe he could get him to make his clan cooperate with Scepter 4 from time to time.

Munakata proceeded to give the Red King an indoctrination speech in hopes to rally him to his cause, but the man didn’t seem like he was listening. At first, he had openly examined Munakata –it hadn’t lasted long, and then when he was satisfied, he didn’t even bother to confine a yawn.

The barbarian.

Munakata was slightly irked and decided to shorten his speech. “So I hope that our clans will be able to establish a sound cohabitation in this city,” he finally concluded.

Suoh exhaled heavily then looked at Munakata directly in the eyes, his lips curving upward. “Let’s make this simple, Munakata. I mind my own business and you mind yours. That way we won’t step on each other’s shoes. But if you have questions about HOMRA, I suggest that you ask Kusanagi.”

Oh. Delegation, then? For the first time, Munakata thought that Suoh behaved like a leader. But then of course, the man had to add, “I don’t know shit about that kind of stuff.”

Munakata pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He wasn’t going to get anything productive done with that one King. It was time to take his leave.

He held out his hand and said sweetly, “Well, then. Thank you for your precious time. It was a very edifying talk.” He didn’t mean one word of it, naturally, and made sure that it transpired in his features. It was also time to drop his mask of deference since the man obviously wasn’t worth the effort, anyway. (There was a part of him that was secretly glad for that, too. He liked straightforward people a lot better than hypocrites.)

Suoh’s nose briefly wrinkled, as he said, “Do me a favor and quit that pompous way of talking.”

Munakata didn’t relent. “Some people care about the image of their clan,” he said, still smiling.

Suoh rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, just took the hand that was held out to him.

At that very moment, the current was there again, just like a few years ago, except this time it had started from their joined hands. From the twitch of Suoh’s eyebrows, he was sure that he hadn’t been the only one to feel it and just like that time, they silently stared at each other for a moment. Only this time, they were more confused, because handshakes were even less likely than kisses to cause that kind of reaction.

Surely enough, when they let go of each other’s hands, the tingling was there, too, persistent in the palm of Munakata’s hand.

Munakata was about to get lost in assumptions when Suoh grinned at him, his golden eyes blown as he spoke. “Well, I hope the next time we meet will be on a battlefield, Blue King.”

That distracted Munakata from his thoughts so he grinned back at Suoh. “I, on the other hand, hope it will be never.” (lies) “But if you cause any ruckus, know that justice is on our side, you will regret crossing our path,” he said with no venom but confidently. He then turned on his heels to leave, feeling strangely elated.

The answers to his questions regarding the Red King would come, eventually and he had a feeling the journey was going to be… _rich_ , for a lack of a better word.


	9. Kitchen (Part 2 of "Burn")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ Sooooooooo this is actually for a prompt I should have published months ago for road.kamelotemnace on ff.net but I've only got around to finishing it now *bows deeply*  
> Incidentally fits the day 1 prompt for mikoreiweek 2015 so I thought I'd publish it today.  
> So happy Mikorei week guys and enjoy! ^^

Suoh thinks it’s a miracle. As hard as it’s been for him, he’s managed to comply to Munakata’s demand that he not burn his orders anymore.

 

* * *

 

The very first time he did was on Munakata’s first day at the restaurant. While Munakata was introducing himself that day, he was having this condescending smile plastered on his face. The fact that he probably wasn’t aware of it, as if it was something natural for him, really didn’t help Suoh’s first impression of the new part-timer. And neither did his overly formal language and posture. This wasn’t some five stars restaurant, for god’s sake. The moment Munakata took a glance at Suoh, you could see a trace of contempt on his features. As if he’d deemed Suoh out of place  _in his own fucking restaurant_.

Suoh’d been so distracted by these annoying facts that he burnt the newbie’s order. It was the first time he’d burnt anything since he’d started this restaurant, and it had to be because of this stuck-up guy.

So instead of making him a new dish, he decided he’d let him serve it and see his reaction.

However, Munakata didn’t make a scene that one time, just returned to Suoh and politely asked for a replacement. Yet, Suoh could see the storm well-hidden behind these glasses. At that moment, Suoh somehow suspected that storm was only a glimpse of Munakata’s real personality and that, well-wrapped beneath these frilly manners, there had to be someone as raw as he was.

Forcing that beast to show the tip of its nose promised to be a lot of fun. Therefore, Suoh started to sabotage his orders on a regular basis, once in each of their simultaneous shifts. As much as he’d have liked to do it more often than that, he refrained himself because it would have cost him a limb at best because of Kusanagi -plus he couldn’t have Munakata quitting, after all.

 

* * *

 

The flirting came somewhere along the way, still in order to tease Munakata but as time passed, both that and the sabotage have simply become a habit.

And since Suoh Mikoto is a man who doesn’t like his routine being shaken, abstaining from burning  _any_ of Munakata’s orders has proven to be a quite tough task, indeed, requiring more concentration from him than he usually puts on anything. But after that kiss the other night, he’d be willing to do much,  _much_  more than that in order to get more from the guy. He won’t find rest until he has that lithe body moaning under him -or  _on top_  of him, hell if he cares as long as they make it to the bedroom.

Trouble is, without Munakata having to recurrently make reclamations to Suoh, they don’t seem to be able to talk much, if at all. It’s almost as if they’ve become shy all of a sudden, with Suoh being too busy trying not to fuck up Munakata’s orders, and Munakata now treating Suoh like any other colleague, with his approving, distant smile.

Considering all the efforts Suoh’s making, it's an unacceptable step backward into his goal.

Suoh’s been waiting for Munakata to make the first move because he’s the one who put a condition for another date. But patience has never been one of the cook’s virtues, so he decides to just  _claim_  his ‘reward’ after two weeks when he comes across the waiter in the storage room.

When Munakata chuckles, he braces himself for some sarcastic answer followed by a rebuttal.

The sarcasm comes but not the rebuttal, to Suoh’s surprise. “And here I thought you’d forgotten about it,” Munakata says.

Suoh smirks, heartened, and steps closer to the waiter who doesn’t move an inch, holding Suoh’s gaze. Suoh then leans closer still and murmurs right in his ear, Suoh’s low, husky voice making Munakata shiver almost imperceptibly, “Oh, there’s no way in hell I’d forget I have to give you the payback for the other night.”

Munakata brings his hands to Suoh’s shoulders to softly push him back a little, just a little. They’re still close enough that he can feel Munakata’s warm breath against his mouth. His gaze is unfocused on Munakata’s face due to the proximity so he guesses, more than he  _sees_  Munakata’s smirk. “That would totally depend on what you have to offer,” he bargains suggestively as he traces Suoh’s collarbone with his index finger through the fabric of Suoh’s uniform. The touch is light, ticklish,  _teasing_ ; not nearly enough in Suoh’s taste because he  _craves_  to feel that hand against his skin.

Suoh has to swallow once before he can make his brain function again so he can find something coherent to respond to Munakata. “Weren’t you satisfied with the food the other time?” he queries, and he struggles to make his voice sound playful.

Munakata lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed. “It was junk food.”

“You  _liked_  it,” Suoh reminds him matter-of-factly.

“It was still  _junk_  food.”

Suoh sighs in defeat. “Snob,” he finally lets out, shaking his head.

Munakata grins at that. “You  _like_  me.”

That takes Suoh aback. He has no idea what to retort to that. They both know it’s true, but he wasn’t expecting Munakata to  _voice_ the idea. They also know that Munakata won’t admit that it’s mutual, so it’s no use to ask. The best course of action is then to give up on arguing and go straight to the point. “So, when will Your Majesty give me a chance to prove my worth, then?”

“How does next Saturday, same time sound?” Munakata suggests.

“As you wish,” Suoh says obsequiously and Munakata rolls his eyes. He then laughs lightly and gives Suoh’s cheek a couple of playful taps before he picks something from the shelf behind him and leaves to go back to his duties. That’s when Suoh remembers that he  _hasn’t_  come here to flirt with Munakata but to find some ingredients. And that he’s left something on the stove before coming…  _So much for trying not to burn anything._

 

* * *

 

Come Saturday, Suoh's determined to go all out with their dinner so he takes the day off to make everything irreproachable. He even goes out of his way to buy the perfect wine for his menu. Kusanagi’s usually the one who holds the office of sommelier in the restaurant, but he’s out on a date -he’s  _always_  out on a date, so Suoh has to do the job himself. For that, he has to summon long-buried memories of the boring lessons from his training days so he’s silently impressed at himself for actually remembering anything. To him, wine is wine, after all; he prefers stronger liquors anyway. But since a decorous raven haired waiter probably thinks otherwise, and since he wants to take said waiter to his bed, he figures it’s best that he do things his way.

About fifteen minutes before the time they’ve agreed on, the ring bells so Suoh grins. Munakata’s early again. If he wants to pretend he isn't eager for their date, he's failed. Miserably.

However, it’s  _not_  Munakata he sees on the threshold but Suoh’s mentor, Kushina Honami and hidden behind her, her niece, Anna, who also happens to be Suoh’s protégée.

He stares at them, puzzled so the older woman explains that some urgent business came up and she needs to leave Anna to Suoh’s care for the night if that's alright for him.

This definitely isn’t a good news in regards to Suoh’s late-night plans with Munakata, but Anna’s looking at him with such expectant eyes that he doesn’t have the heart to refuse -he  _never_  has the heart to refuse the child anything, actually. He urges Anna in to the living room and explains to her that they’re going to have some company tonight. “Am I intruding?” she asks guiltily but Suoh smiles softly at her.

“It’s fine,” he reassures her. “The more, the merrier, right?”

She looks like she’s about to point out that Suoh likes neither ‘merry’ nor large company, but then the bell rings again.  _It must be him,_ or so he hopes because he’d really be loathe to see his tête-à-tête turning into a public party.

Thankfully, it  _is_ his bespectacled date –though Suoh isn’t sure this still can be called a date. He can’t help the frustration washing through him when he sees how fucking sexy Munakata looks in his stone pants and blue shirt with the top three buttons undone, tantalizingly revealing his skin. He’s pretty sure the tease has dressed like this on purpose if his greeting smile, all charms and seduction is any indication to go by. He doesn’t know how to announce that they probably won’t be able to take this game further tonight without sounding like the douche who tries to subtly cancel a date.

He says awkwardly, “I’ve only promised for  _dinner_ , right?”

_Talk about douche._

Munakata looks at him like he’s grown a second head -but he’s only grown a second  _guest,_  actually _._ “Someone’s joined us at the last minute,” he explains. The brief look of disappointment in Munakata’s features makes Suoh feel a little guilty (and a little hopeful, too for the future, because it means Munakata was in fact looking forward to it)

Then Munakata smirks at him. “Well, you  _have_ ,” he says. “And that’s what I’m here for.”

Suoh isn’t sure if it’s a good sign, but he lets Munakata in anyway and introduces him to Anna. He leaves the pair in the living room to get better acquainted while he returns to the kitchen. The ambiance in the living is a little awkward at first, but trust Munakata to find a subject of conversation in any situation.

Too bad for Suoh, though, said subject is none other than  _himself,_ Munakata asking Anna what she thinks of him. The young girl starts by saying that he’s a good guardian, to which Suoh smiles at first, but then she starts talking about his flaws.

And trust Munakata to take the cue to add up his own qualms against Suoh.

So their conversation goes by, tarnishing Suoh's image with every new sentence, and the two new accomplices don’t even bother to cover their voices for Suoh not to hear. They’re getting along better than Suoh’s anticipated –or  _worse_ than he’s anticipated, he’s not sure. A few exchanges later and he settles for the latter. He decides that it’s best to put an end to their conversation by asking if Anna wants to observe him in the kitchen. Anna loves doing that, he knows, so she readily joins, and Munakata follows.

“Do you need any help?” Munakata offers.

“Wouldn’t want Your Highness to cut yourself,” he teases and Munakata takes it as a challenge. He holds out his hand, silently demanding that Suoh give him the knife, and starts cutting off the vegetables with surprising dexterity. “You could actually become my commis,” he says with an appreciative smile.

Munakata huffs. “And spend more time with you than I already have to? My stomach turns just from the thought of it,” he says as he wrinkles his nose briefly in fake disgust. Then he sees the content of a box on the counter and incredulously looks at Suoh. “Suoh, are these truffles?”

“Someone complained that I’d made junk food last time I cooked for them, so I thought I’d use these and make some foie gras for a change” he says with a crooked smile.

Munakata rolls his eyes and says, “What comes to mind in opposition to junk food is generally  _healthy_ food. And foie gras didn’t figure in the list of healthiest foods last time I checked.”

It’s Suoh’s turn to make an exasperated face. “Are you  _ever_  satisfied?” he asks, though it’s not really a question.

“Do you  _ever_  stop overdoing things?” Munakata retorts.

“I think it’s only when he’s with you,” says a tiny voice that neither of them were expecting. “He becomes more excited.”

That shuts them both up and they resume their respective tasks awkwardly. Anna really is too perceptive for her own good (or are they just being too easy to read?)

Anyway, it’s better that they talk about something – _anything_  else than their relationship. Munakata scholarly says that tomatoes and peppers (he’s in the process of cutting one) are actually fruits. Anna replies that she loves red and Suoh thinks the conversation is  _fucking interesting_. It goes on like that for the rest of the evening and during meal time, his wine is received as a most welcome guest. He even gives Anna a little, because it’s  _red_  so it delights her -it’s okay to give children some wine from time to time, anyway.

When they’re done with dessert, Suoh accompanies Anna to her room to tuck her in, leaving Munakata in the living room. When he comes back, he finds Munakata still sitting on the couch, but he’s apparently fallen asleep. He smiles fondly at the sight and goes to get him a blanket. Then he takes off Munakata’s glasses and tries to shift him so he can lie down on the couch at least, but as careful as he’s been, Munakata stirs and directs a bleary gaze at him. He scoops his arms around Suoh’s neck and before Suoh can ask anything, Munakata kisses him; it’s slow, and it’s sweet. It’s nothing like that time's teasing kiss, it’s just a kiss for the sake of it but Suoh feels dizzy nonetheless.

When they break apart, Suoh doesn’t really know what to say. He goes for, “Sorry 'bout the sudden change of plan.”

Munakata just smiles lazily at him. “It’s fine, she’s an interesting child,” he says. "I've had a good evening."

Suoh smiles back, finding that he's had, too, despite everything. “You’re being awfully agreeable tonight,” he teases. “Is it because of the wine?”

“You’ll need more than that to inebriate me,” the other retorts. “It’s been a long week, I’m just exhausted.”

“Then you should sleep in my room? I can sleep on the couch.” Suoh offers.

Munakata shakes his head. “Your couch is really comfortable, I've wanted to try it since last time," he declines diplomatically. He then gives Suoh a mischievous look and adds, “But I must admit  _this_  isn’t quite exactly what I had in mind.”

Suoh gets the meaning so he smirks and leans to peck Munakata on the lips, mostly to see if Munakata’s okay with it. He is, apparently; his impish expression hasn’t changed so Suoh proposes, hopeful, “Maybe next time?”

Munakata’s smile widens and he takes the blanket from Suoh. Before lying down to sleep, he cups Suoh's cheek with one hand and warns, “It’s a promise, then.”


	10. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for Mikoreiweek 2015 as well. For the 3rd day's prompt: treasure.  
> It's an AU set 'once upon a time.' Pure crack ahead.

Munakata lived in a happy family. They were the King’s exclusive landscape gardener so their name had some prestige in the Kingdom.

Even so, Munakata was bored in his life. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his current occupation; landscaping was a noble profession. But he couldn’t help longing for something more intellectually challenging, something more exciting.

One day, when he was trimming trees in the King’s garden, a paper that had been floating in the air hit him on the face. When he looked at the offending sheet, he realized it was some kind of riddled treasure map. On the first line, it was written,

_If my lead you follow, happiness you will find._

Even regardless of the fact that the line sounded really stupid, Munakata knew it would be foolish to believe it would lead him to an actual treasure. But the next riddles looked well crafted enough; he could kill some time with it.

The successive riddles had led him past the borders of his Kingdom, but Munakata was feeling adventurous. When he reached a deserted castle, he somehow knew it would mark the end of his journey. As he opened the door indicated by the last riddle, he was at first surprised to see it was a bedroom, with no chest to be found that could contain a treasure.

Instead, there was a sleeping form soundly lying on the bed.

Who was that man? Maybe he was the guardian of the loot, like some kind of final boss? But no, the riddles hadn’t mentioned any such thing. So far, however enigmatic they might have been, once deciphered they had always been accurate. And Munakata was absolutely confident that he’d solved the last one correctly.

Then had the man managed to outstrip Munakata and he stayed there to wait and mock the latecomers? Munakata felt a blow on his ego at that possibility.

There was only one way to be sure; he only had to ask the man. He slowly and carefully skulked to the bed. With a closer look, it was a tall, red haired man, in a get-up that was oddly in between elegant and neglectful. Munakata hesitantly touched his shoulder softly to wake him but the man wouldn’t stir. Then he repeated the motion, more firmly this time but still got no reaction. Then, “Hey,” he called with a more energetic shake but to no avail.

Munakata was starting to wonder if the man was actually dead, but his soft, regular breathing said otherwise. After a while, Munakata decided that drastic measures were in order. So he grabbed the man’s head and slammed him against the headboard. He may or may not apologize later, depending on the man’s circumstances.

“What the fuck?” came the man’s reaction. It wasn’t said with the yelp of someone who’d just been attacked by surprise, but with the whine of someone who’d been woken too early from his Sunday morning lie-in.

So Munakata decided he wouldn’t apologize.

“Would you be as kind as to declaim your identity?” Munakata asked like he hadn’t just hit the man in the head.

The other frowned. “Why are you speaking like that?”

“Speaking like what?”

“Like you’re in a royal court or something,” said the red hair.

“I’m speaking normally,” Munakata countered. “Please answer my question.”

“Suoh Mikoto,” he said. “And I’m your future husband.”

Munakata frowned in turn. “What?”

“Isn’t that why you’ve come here?”

“I’ve come here to hunt for a _treasure_ ,” Munakata protested as he agitated the map before Suoh’s eyes. “And with all due respect, I don’t consider what you’re offering a treasure at all.”

“But if you marry me, you’ll be able to solve puzzles _all day,”_ Suoh smugly said as if he’d just offered Munakata the grail.

And well, to Munakata, that last part was _indeed_ tantamount to the grail. But how did that complete stranger know about Munakata’s hobbies, though? “Can you read thoughts?” he asked a little apprehensively.

“Nah. But Kusanagi said only a puzzle nerd would bother solving these riddles,” explained the redhead. “My kingdom’s in need of someone with that kind of talent in order to figure out some ancient enigmas.”

“And why do I have to _marry_ you in order to do that?”

It was just plain stupid.

“Well, Kusanagi says it’s crucial that person be my spouse so we’d have uh… ‘concurring interests’?” Suoh parroted.

That Kusanagi was decidedly a cunning man. By then, Munakata already disliked him almost as much as his interlocutor.

But the fact remained that the offer –solving puzzles to his heart’s content, was really enticing. “So if I agree to becoming your husband--”

“--Wife,” corrected the other.

Munakata scoffed. “Am I not supposed to be the _prince_ charming who woke you from your cursed slumber?”

“I was taking a nap.” Suoh pointed. “And we aren’t in some dumb fairy tale.”

“Tsk, if you say so,” Munakata reluctantly conceded. “But it doesn’t explain why _I_ am supposed to be the wife in that story.”

“Because I’m a _King_ , in case you didn't know. So I can’t be a wife.”

Munakata was frustrated beyond words at how that statement sounded so logical even though the whole conversation was in fact the epitome of ridiculous.

“C’mon, ain’t gonna ask you to carry my children,” Suoh continued as if it was supposed to be some big relief for Munakata.

“I _can’t_ bear children, anyway.”

“That’s why.”

... Munakata’s head hurt.

For the sake of his sanity, he had to get this over with quickly. “So if I consent to… to marrying you,” Munakata reiterated, “I’ll really be able to do puzzles ad libitum?”

“Ad nauseam,” Suoh overbid. Then he grinned and added, “Or you can perform your conjugal duties, too, if you prefer. I won’t mind.”

“Disgusting,” Munakata spat.

He then took a moment to think and finally, “Fine, then. I’ll agree to this farce.”

Suoh grinned wider. “Except for the conjugal duties part,” he specified.

Suoh shrugged. “Oh wells, I’ll have a lifetime to talk you into it,” he said confidently.

Munakata only rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to argue anymore.

“But I have one condition, and it’s not negotiable.” He then paused and intently looked at Suoh. “I’m not wearing a dress at the wedding.”

**_-xoxo-_ **

To Munakata’s relief, the wedding hadn’t been too extravagant. The whole ordeal had been kept a secret from the public, so at the ceremony that Kusanagi had presided, there had only been their closest relatives.

Their married life was quite peaceful, if you ignored how often they bantered for no reason at all, most of the time. Suoh spent his days either sleeping, eating or, his newest hobby, trying to get in his new ‘wife’’s nerves –easy, and pants (he eventually reached his goal after one particularly _heated_ argument) As for Munakata, his time was divided between solving puzzles and dealing with his annoying husband. With time, he realized the latter task was in fact quite simple: he only had to feed him with food and sex, and then the sloth would sleep for hours straight.

_If my lead you follow, happiness you will find._

Munakata smiled as he thought back to the line written on that treasure map. All things considered, maybe it had kept its promise, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a series of oneshots, with no particular themes and updated irregularly. And when I say "irregularly", do believe it means what it means. Though do feel free to leave prompts, they motivate me to write!


End file.
